Harry Potter Surprise!
by hpigeon
Summary: It's almost your average Drarry fan-fic, but this one's better because there's a surprise!


"You!"

Draco Malfoy's eyes were filled with spite but deep within those dark irises, Harry Potter could see the flames of fear. Every muscle of Malfoy's body was tensed and ready to fight, but Harry could only find sympathy in his own heart. "There's been a boy in here crying?" he had asked Moaning Myrtle only hours earlier. He knew now that his suspicions had been correct. Something was plaguing his rival.

The two boys stared at each other, unblinkingly. Finally, Malfoy seemed to register the softness of Harry's gaze and his muscles relaxed.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Harry whispered, somehow sure that his low voice would be magically carried down the hall.

Malfoy's jaw tightened noticeably. "You can't help me," he hissed defensively. "Nobody can." In that moment, Harry noticed how similar they were. Standing in front of him was a young man who had been raised in a loveless household and then when faced with the ultimate choice, was forced to side with his family. He realized that even the most tortured souls can still hold love in their secret hearts. "Let me try," Harry murmured.

Every year since coming to Hogwarts, it seemed, Harry had almost lost his own life and in the process, forced his friends and loved ones to watch him suffer. Suddenly, the tables were turned. Somehow, the two boys were embracing and for once, Harry was not the one falling apart.

He looked up. The large door on the seventh floor that Malfoy had emerged from several minutes earlier had reappeared, only this time, the paint was a soft pink color. Without speaking, Harry took Malfoy's hand and pushed the doors open while concealing both his surprise at the softness of his rival's skin and also a RAGING BONER. Inside of the Room of Requirement was a single, dick-shaped mattress, surrounded by dozens of tastefully placed candles. The scent of the candles was new to Harry, but he had an odd feeling that he would learn the name of very soon.

Harry turned to Malfoy, suddenly unsure of what the next step was, but before he could ask, Malfoy leaned forward and kissed him, pouring into Harry all of his desires and fears. Harry felt something stir in his heart and acted on it, kissing Malfoy back with a matching passion. Harry turned their bodies around so that he was facing the bed and then pushed Malfoy onto it. With unspoken urgency, the boys stripped of their robes, loosening each other's ties and undoing each other's buttons. Finally, they were both naked and facing each other.

Suddenly, a small, brown stick seemed to be poking out from the corner of Malfoy's eyelid. The stick-like thing grew and was then followed by another. They were legs! Malfoy's eyes bulged and watered with pain and screams tore past his throat. The legs, multiplying every few seconds, were growing larger and larger until there were eight of them as well as the head of an enormous spider.

Malfoy's face was bleeding profusely and it was clear that without immediate medical attention, the boy would bleed out. However, Harry was frozen with terror. He had dealt with spiders before, even spiders as big as the one before him, but he had not expected what he was sure was a descendent of Aragog's to crawl out of Draco Malfoy's left eye!

The spider stood before him, growling threateningly. Behind him, thousands and thousands of smaller spiders were crawling out of Malfoy's eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. With the release of each arachnid, blood oozed out of Malfoy's eye sockets. Soon, a pool of the sticky substance had formed.

"Long ago," the spider hissed darkly, "I crawled into this boys body for warmth and laid my eggs in his heart only to discover that it was quickly growing cold and abandoned. By showing this host love and acceptance, you provided the heat necessary to hatch my children. I thank you, Harry Potter, for thawing this man's frozen heart and releasing my offspring."

And then, at Aragog's command, probably spoken in some silent, spider language, the army of small spiders charged forward and devoured Harry Potter's body.


End file.
